This application relates generally to an array of features configured to influence airflow from an airfoil baffle.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The fan section moves air into the engine. The air is compressed in the compression section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and is combusted in the combustor section. As known, some components of the engine operate in high temperature environments.
The engine includes vane arrangements that facilitate guiding air. The engine also includes blade arrangements mounted for rotation about an axis of the engine. The vane arrangements and the blade arrangements have multiple airfoils extending radially from the axis. As known, the airfoils are exposed to high temperatures and removing thermal energy from the airfoils is often necessary to avoid melting the airfoils.
Accordingly, engines often route bypass air to cavities within the airfoils. The air then removes thermal energy from the airfoils through impingement cooling, film cooling, or both. Some airfoils are configured to receive an impingement baffle. The bypass air moves through holes in the impingement baffle and impinges on interior surfaces of the airfoil. The bypass air then moves through film cooling holes or slots within the airfoil. Some areas of the airfoil must withstand higher temperatures than other areas of the airfoil. Manipulating the size and position of the holes within the baffle can increase thermal energy removal from some areas of the airfoil. However, removing thermal energy from areas near the leading edges and radial centers of the airfoils is especially difficult.